Roflgator School RP
The School RP was an improv roleplaying session where each participant had to come up with a fitting character to portray before joining. History Notable Arcs If any overarching roleplaying "arcs" could be considered noteworthy, one would be that the school nurse (Peppymint) turns into a demon and the students attempt to do something about it by cornering her. Police arrive but refuse to arrest her, the nurse is left alone as the students agre not to tell anyone about it. Another arc would be the bully named Red Fire Dragon (Roflgator) feigning a fake love interest in the shy girl Jessica (Ectreloot) but betrays her, beats her, to later feel guilty about it and asks her for forgiveness while also giving her some of his "dragon powers". Continued sessions Another session was held on June 10th, 2019. Trivia *The bullies portrayed by Valco and Jerry Pasture continued doing sexually suggestive acts against other men while they're contradictory being derogatory against being gay. *Principal Raz kept her cool all the time until she lost it laughing to a hilarious slip-up. *SciFri character kept changing his name, every time he would mention different Japanese car brand names. *All through the chaos the cool kid Taylor (Shrimp) keeps dancing and saying "Yeah!" in every situation. While onlookers yell "Yeah! Taylor" and cheer. **He ends up being too cool for his own good. *S0ras and Meechs characters are brothers who speak random Japanese words mixed with gibberish, trying to pass it for actual Japanese. Links to Clips *Twitch Clip - Exchange student SciFri *Twitch Clip - Nurse Peppymints voice, (Compare to S0ryana) *Twitch Clip - Professor Snape (Crumpet) *Twitch Clip - Insecure Bullies (Not gay) *Twitch Clip - 3 bullies and a corndog (no-homo) *Twitch Clip - Principal... her... him... what? Tayylooor *Twitch Clip - Nurse Peppy turns into a demon *Twitch Clip - Principal Raz looses it *Twitch Clip - Taylors finale *Twitch Clip - Class is over for Red Fire Dragon Links to Highlights *Twitch Highlight - Roflgator School RP - Episode 1 *Twitch Highlight - Roflgator School RP - Episode 2 *Twitch Highlight - Roflgator School RP - Episode 3 Gallery Gallery May 28th session 2 Rofl May 28th 3 Raziel Teacher.jpg|Principal Raz Rofl May 28th 4 Raziel Clipboard.jpg|Raz Clipboard Rofl May 28th 5 Sorry .jpg|Classmate (Sorry) Rofl May 28th 8 Class.jpg|Before class Rofl May 28th 10 Crake.jpg|Shady Classmate (Crake) asks to buy drugs Rofl May 28th 11 SciFri.jpg|Exchange student Subaru Toyota Oniisan from "Animania" (SciFri) Rofl May 28th 13 Peppymint.jpg|Nurse Sofia (Peppymint Rofl May 28th 12 Raziel.jpg|Principal Raz and Nurse Peppymint Rofl May 28th 15 Snape (Crumpet).jpg|Serious Teacher Snape (Crumpet) Rofl May 28th 16 WildStallion.jpg|Classmate Karin (WildStallion) Rofl May 28th 17 Sipp.jpg|Classmate Sipp Rofl May 28th 18 Sipp.jpg|Classmate Sipp Rofl May 28th 20 WildStallion.jpg|Karin (WildStallion) reprimanded for drawing on the desk Rofl May 28th 23 Snape (Crumpet) and Kitty.jpg|Teach Snape (Crumpet) and Classmate Kitty (KatXWind) Rofl May 28th 25 SciFri.jpg|Honda (SciFri) gets bullied Rofl May 28th 26 Goth Dad.jpg|Class rep Goth Dad Rofl May 28th 27 Teacher (Raziel) and Bully (Valco).jpg|Principal Raz and a bully Valco Rofl May 28th 28 Teacher (Raziel) and Bullies (Valco and Jerry Pasture).jpg|Principal Raz and two bullies Valco and Jerry Pasture Rofl May 28th 29 Sorry.jpg|Classmate (Sorry) causes a ruckus Rofl May 28th 30 .jpg|The bullies wont leave Karin (WildStallion) in peace Rofl May 28th 32 SciFri Kevin and Valco.jpg|(SciFri) gets bullied Rofl May 28th 33 Goth dad SciFri and Valco bully.jpg|Class rep Goth Dad tries to stop the bullying Rofl May 28th 34 Painter and Bully.jpg|Charlie and a bully (Jerry Pasture) Rofl May 28th 35 KatXWind.jpg|Classmate Kitty (KatXWind) Rofl May 28th 36 Valco Bully.jpg|"Teacher is a snack" that is true Rofl May 28th 38 Valco and Jerry Pasture.jpg|3 (not-gay) bullies and a corndog Rofl May 28th 40 Sorry.jpg|Lewd classmate (Sorry) starts beating Red Fire Dragon (Roflgator) Rofl May 28th 41 Teacher (Raziel).jpg|Principal Raz tries to organize the students Rofl May 28th 42 Sorry.jpg|Lewd classmate (Sorry) Rofl May 28th 46 Peppymint Nurse.jpg|Nurse Peppy Rofl May 28th 47 WildStallion.jpg|Karin (WildStallion) Rofl May 28th 49 Taylor (Shrimp).jpg|Taylor (Shrimp) being cool Rofl May 28th 50 TheBigMeech.jpg|Des (Meech) a friend of Red Fire Dragon Rofl May 28th 52 Demon Peppymint.jpg|The Nurse (Peppymint) turns into a demon! Rofl May 28th 51 Demon nurse (Peppymint).jpg|Police appear to come to arrest her, but leaves. Rofl May 28th 54 Jessica (Ectreloot).jpg|The shy Jessica (Ectreloot) Rofl May 28th 56 Teacher avatar creator looks like Kevin.jpg|World creator looks like Kevin Rofl May 28th 57 54 Jessica (Ectreloot).jpg|Poor Jessica (Ectreloot) gets used and abused. Rofl May 28th 58 Teacher Raziel.jpg|Principal Raz interrupts the fight. Rofl May 28th 59 Teacher (Raziel) .jpg|Principal Raz pulls her hair in frustration Rofl May 28th 60 54 Jessica (Ectreloot).jpg|Red Fire Dragon (Roflgator) tries to ask Jessica (Ectreloot) for forgiveness. Rofl May 28th 61 Taylor (Shrimp).jpg|Taylor (Shrimp) is back somehow and dances in the pool. Gallery June 10th session 2 Rofl June 10th 2019 3 School RP Mute Max, Kyana, UzuriMia and Kevin.jpg|Mute Max, Kyana, UzuriMia and Kevin Rofl June 10th 2019 4 School RP Peppymint Jogie Joey and Wildstallion.jpg|Peppymint , Jogie Joey and WildStallion. Rofl June 10th 2019 5 School RP Peppymint.jpg|Edgy girl (Peppymint) Rofl June 10th 2019 6 School RP Peppymint.jpg|Edgy girl (Peppymint) Rofl June 10th 2019 7 School RP Jor Rilla.jpg|Jor Rilla Rofl June 10th 2019 8 School RP Meech and S0ra.jpg|Des (Meech) and S0ra. Rofl June 10th 2019 9 School RP Meech and S0ra.jpg|Des (Meech) and S0ra. Rofl June 10th 2019 11 School RP.jpg|Class is open Rofl June 10th 2019 12 School RP.jpg|Class is open Rofl June 10th 2019 13 School RP Meech.jpg|Meech character Rofl June 10th 2019 15 School RP Mute Max drama teacher.jpg|Drama teacher (Mute Max) Rofl June 10th 2019 16 School RP Mute Max drama teacher.jpg|Drama teacher (Mute Max) Rofl June 10th 2019 17 School RP UzuriMia.jpg|UzuriMias character Rofl June 10th 2019 18 School RP.jpg|Jogie Joey? Rofl June 10th 2019 19 School RP SciFri Mushroom.jpg|SciFri portraying a screaming mushroom Rofl June 10th 2019 20 School RP Class.jpg|In Class Rofl June 10th 2019 21 School RP Class.jpg|In Class Rofl June 10th 2019 22 School RP Vincent X.jpg|Vincent X Rofl June 10th 2019 23 School RP Drama class.jpg|Drama class Rofl June 10th 2019 24 School RP.jpg Rofl June 10th 2019 25 School RP.jpg Rofl June 10th 2019 26 School RP.jpg Rofl June 10th 2019 27 School RP Peppymint and TFMJonny.jpg|Edgy girl (Peppymint) and music teacher (TFMJonny) Rofl June 10th 2019 28 School RP Vincent X class.jpg|Vincent X's class Rofl June 10th 2019 29 School RP.jpg|Bathroom drama Rofl June 10th 2019 30 School RP S0ra.jpg|S0ras character Rofl June 10th 2019 31 School RP Meech and Peppymint.jpg|Des (Meech) and Edgy girl (Peppymint) Rofl June 10th 2019 32 School RP Meech and .jpg|Des (Meech) Rofl June 10th 2019 33 School RP.jpg Rofl June 10th 2019 34 School RP Art class.jpg|Art class Rofl June 10th 2019 35 School RP Peppymint.jpg|Edgy girl (Peppymint) Category:Bricktown RP Category:Events